


Tattooed On You

by fangirljds



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:52:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirljds/pseuds/fangirljds
Summary: Where the first thing your soulmate says to you is tattooed on you, written on their handwriting.(Soulmark AU)





	Tattooed On You

Junhoe always wanted to know who's his soulmate. Being the closet hopeless romantic that he is, he has many situations running in his head of how they'll meet; countless of times imagining how he'll say his mark to him.

He believed that his mark is romantic. Well, everyone who knew what his mark is, believed it was very romantic. Though the handwriting was kinda bad, it doesn't matter to him.

Everyday, he dreams of every way possible of meeting his soulmate, and how he/she will say it. Will he/she say it under the starry night? On the beautiful shore at the sea? At a garden full of roses? He's dying to know. And he's also dying to meet his soulmate.

But not today.

Today marks the first day of their last month this semester. He is drowning with school works and org activities.Good thing he is not alone. Donghyuk and Chanwoo's there to suffer with him.

"Donghyuk, are you done with Mr. Ahn's homework?" He ask him. "Don't tell me you haven't done that?! IT'S DUE TODAY AT 3PM!", Donghyuk yelled, looking at him ridiculously.

"Don't look on me like that! I finished Poetry Club works last night. So be a good friend, and let me read yours." He answered back.  
"Don't lend him, Dong. He'll just copy your work." Chanwoo teased.

Junhoe grunted and defensively says "I won't copy! I just wanna know how he wrote his." He raised this eyebrow at Chanwoo. "Don't act like a saint, Chanwoo. We all know how this friendship works."

They all laughed at what he said. They've been friends ever since they learned how to speak. Being with them made his university life bearable and exciting.

And among the three, only Chanwoo met his soulmate already. It was Jinhwan, a senior in their university. They found themselves in the library, when Chanwoo saw Jinhwan struggling to reach for a book in the top shelf.

When the bell rang, the three of them fixed their things and rose to get to their next class.

Junhoe looked around the grounds, and his eyes landed on a purple-haired stranger sleeping, his cheeks resting on his arms on top of the table, a couple tables away from where they are.

"Poor guy. He must be really really tired." He thought, unconsciously staring at the stranger for a long time.

He went back to his senses when Chanwoo placed his arms around his shoulders. "Come on, June!" And they started walking.

It has been their routine everyday during their breaktime; finish the paper works at their 'claimed' table on the school grounds, eat while teasing each other and sleep, if there's still time left (which he mostly do).

And almost everyday, he can see the purple-haired stranger there, always couples of tables away from them. Whenever he spaces out, he always finds himself looking at his direction.

And at rare moments, their eyes would meet a split second but he'd quickly avert his eyes off him. And those split seconds were enough to send his heart thumping so fast. He doesn't understand why.

Their paths crossed almost everyday. He has seen him several times in the cafeteria, in the library and mostly, on the school grounds.

Chills suddenly creeping into his body and his heart beats faster than usual everytime he's around. Junhoe doesn't know why, but his body became so sensitive towards him. It's like his mind knew whenever the purple-haired stranger is near him.

 

[MORNING]

Today is the end of the semester. And this day has been the worst for Junhoe. He has 5 papers due today and he's still not done with the 2 of it.

He sat on their usual place, doing his paper works while waiting for Donghyuk and Chanwoo. He was so pre-occupied with his paper, he didn't notice someone sat behind his back.

Moments later, his focus was suddenly robbed by a ringing phone. He sighed, trying to compose himself not to be mad, hoping the ringing sound will stop.

But it didn't.

And that made him freaking irritated. The ideas in his mind for his paper was now gone. He was fuming mad.

He stood up. He looked behind him and a man wearing a hoodie was there, obviously, the owner of the phone, too engrossed with what he was doing.

He angrily tapped the shoulder of the man, and rudely asked, "Can you freaking answer your phone?! Damn, it's so annoying."

The man faced him, startled and the irritation he felt didn't even vanished even though it was that guy, the purple-haired stranger. He then went back sitting on his bench.

He took his phone when he felt it vibrating in his pocket. Chanwoo was calling him.

Chanwoo informed him: "June we're at the vacant room beside our next class."

"Oh, fuck. Thank God. Coz some annoying person here is being so insensitive. Wait for me." He answered back loudly, rolling his eyes, obviously to make the stranger hear him.

He gathered his things and left.

Junhoe left, but someone was dumbfounded and rooted in his place, his mark burning up a bit. He touched his mark on the right side of his upper chest and a gentle smile was appearing on his face.

 

[DAWN]

All the deadlines and dues were done. No more sleepless nights, hands tired to too much writing, and early morning schedules. Students can now sleep until they wanted and sleep whenever they liked. Watch movies and series without any school shits to worry.

Junhoe, Donghyuk and Chanwoo decided to celebrate the end of the semester together. It has been their routine ever since. They tagged Jinhwan and his friend (whom he still doesn't meet yet) along too. They'll be meeting at their usual place on the school grounds.

Junhoe arrived at the bench an hour earlier than their agreed time. Which allowed him to write poems about the thoughts he had from the past weeks since school works ate him whole.

He was so busy writing down his thoughts when he suddenly had the urge to lift his head up to the sky as he think of suitable words. And it looks like the sky is celebrating with him today.

Junhoe admired and stared at the purple-blue sky just above him for a long time.

"God, this is so beautiful." He didn't know he voiced out his thought out loud.

"But not as beautiful as you." Someone from the side said. He turned and faced the owner of the voice and saw the purple-haired stranger staring right into his eyes.

"Uhm. Excuse me?" He carefully asked, confused. Junhoe felt his mark below his right collar bone burning a little.

Then it hits him. His lips slightly parted and shock was evident on his face. He unconsciously touched his burning mark.

The purple-haired stranger smiled cutely at him and said: "Hello, I'm Bobby." He paused.

"Your soulmate."

 

-**

"Can you freaking answer your phone?! Damn, it's so annoying." - Bobby's mark (upper right chest)  
  
"But not as beautiful as you." Junhoe's mark (right collar bone)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I'm @fangirljds on twitter and cc.


End file.
